Sheen Estevez
Ramon Guevera Estevez (known as Sheen) is one of Jimmy's closest friends and one of the main protagonists in the television series. Sheen's obsession with Ultra Lord is one of the running gags in the series. He is shown to have many Ultra Lord action figures, and knows a lot of the trivia from the show. His love for the superhero was noted in the original film, and was carried on throughout the course of the series. Description Sheen is not the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree, but what he lacks in smarts he more than makes up for with his appetite. Sheen is obsessed the Ultra Lord action hero. He collects all the Ultra Lord action figures and quotes him daily. His romantic interest is Libby Folfax, and his interest in her became highly noticeable towards the end of the first season of the series, but in the new spin-off series "Planet Sheen", he has a new romantic interest, a blue alien named Aseefa. Planet Sheen Sheen is a turbocharged, hyperactive child with an attention span of 0.4 seconds. His best friend back home is boy genius Jimmy Neutron. He's got a passion for life, TV, guacamole, and a superhero called Ultra Lord. He isn't the best student, but what he lacks in common sense and focus, he makes up for in burning curiosity and loads of energy. One day, disobeying Jimmy's specific instructions ("Sheen, Do Not Touch This Rocket!"), Sheen touches a rocket and goes flying into deep space. He lands on a strange planet called Zeenu, where the grand leader thinks that Sheen is destined to bring peace, prosperity, and eternal joy. After the Emperor promotes Sheen to be his #1 Royal Advisor, Sheen gets to do virtually whatever he likes, such as battling man-eating creatures and throwing wild parties. Even when the evil villain Dorkus tries to destroy him, Sheen's crazy ways almost always save the day. He doesn't seem at all worried about whether he'll get back to Earth or not. Looks ﻿In The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Sheen has peach skin. He wears a turquoise Sheen shirt and black pants. He has short black hair and is usually shown wearing a pair of turquoise-and-white sneakers. He also has a pair of white eyes with black pupils. In Planet Sheen, Sheen does not wear his trademark Ultra Lord shirt. (Although he did wear his normal clothes throughout the first episode.) Instead, he wears a sea green jacket with a symbol of Zeenu on its top right corner. Sheen has blue pants, blue boots, and a black belt with a silver buckle. Trivia *Sheen's name is a parody of Martin Sheen, whose birth name was Ramon Estevez. His name may also be a combination of Charlie Sheen and Emilio Estevez, who are brothers. *Although never seen in the show, Sheen does at one point mention having a little sister. *Oddly, Sheen's mother is mentioned in When Pants Attack, but is never once seen in the series. *It was hinted that Sheen is the creator of The Ultra Lord Website in Sheen's Brain. *He is considered the brawn of the group. *Sheen is shown to know Kung Fu. *Sheen thinks that he is the "Father of our country and the creator of the whole planet." *He is starring in the Jimmy Neutron spin off, Planet Sheen. *In Planet Sheen the person Sheen mostly mentions is Uncle Migel, who was wacky teeth, likes milkshakes, and can hold multiple things with his ear hairs. *When Sheen gets excited, his eyes often become cross-eyed and can look in two separate directions. *Sheen and his friends Jimmy and Carl are the only three people appearing in all of the episodes. *In the first Planet Sheen episode, the animals in Sheen 's dream is Otis the cow and Pig the pig from Back at the barnyard. Sheen's Quotes *"To the hovercar!" *Alright! Let's cut to the chase! Who's eating who?!" -''Stranded'' *"Don't tell me to calm down! This is all your fault! Everyone with a brain knows E stands for..eh..ah...Elp yourself to some gas!!" -Stranded *"Everything I know is a LIIIIIEEEE!!!!!" -Jimmy''/Timmy'' Power Hour *"Hey, guys! I think I finally found the bathroom! Ow! Why must the good get hit on the head?!" -''Beach Party Mummy'' *"What are you guys so WORRIED about?! Ultralord's gonna be here ANY minute!!" -''The Egg-Pire Strikes Back'' *"'Don't make me PINCH you.'?! Carl, I don't think you're ready for this. These are intergalactic warriors, you know..." -''Normal Boy'' *"Don't worry, Jimmy and Cindy! I'll put your brains back in the right places!" -''Trading Faces'' *"Sorry, Jimmy! I always try" *"HEY! Those squirrels are using my Ultralord figure as a nutcracker!" *"I'm not eating CARL!!" -''Raise the Oozy Scab'' *"I am The SpongeBob Principal!! -''I Dream of SpongeBob '' *"Wait a minute! Then who invented those cherries?!!" -''The Big Pinch'' *"...I'll try to grow a mustache!" -''Grumpy Young Men'' *''"I know what you're doing! You're trying to take me to the nursing home! *Banging on car window* LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" ''-Grumpy Young Men *"Maybe they went to get juice or something"-- The Movie. *"She's a witch I tells ya, BURN HER! BURN HER!" -'' My Big Fat Spy Wedding'' *''"Cool, Carl! I wish I had a balloon to stick to you. (SpongeBob shocks himself on Carl's shirt) Ow! That hurt!" -''Birth Of A Salesman *"I love you Captain Betty!' -''Monster Hunt'' *"AHA! I don't get it" ''-Raise the Oozy Scab'' *"I wish I could mail this, but it would take a whole lot of stamps! - Pilot (Planet Sheen ) *''"Where's the bathroom in this place? I gotta go seriously bad. I'm talkin' just drunk an extra large soda, but don't wanna miss the hero catch the bad guy and go, "AHHHH!"" - Pilot (Planet Sheen ) '' *''"What did I drink?" - Pilot (Planet Sheen )'' *''"How about a light tickling?" - Pilot (Planet Sheen )'' Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Main Characters